Bad Company
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Written in memory of those who have fought and died for America and those who still fight for our freedom.


**Bad Company**

2007, Baghdad, Iraq

The land is a sandy, barren wasteland as the Sun shines its constant beams of warmth upon the land. Within the Capital of this land, the sounds of gunfire can be heard in the distance. At the battle zone, a group of American soldiers are fighting for America's freedom and people.

"WHERE ARE THOSE REINFORCEMENTS?"

"Fuck! Man down. I repeat, man down."

The soldier who had just been shot is holding is right leg and as the Medic moves his hand away from the wound, a stream of crimson blood shoots out.

"You're going to be alright, son. We're going to get you out of here, okay. Just keep your eyes open and focus on my voice."

"Fuck! Fire God damn it, FIRE!"

"Kaltag! Get your ass over here, NOW!"

"Yes sir."

"Get me Master Sergeant Balto now!"

"Sure thing, Nikki.

"Star, just go get him!"

Star then runs to go get Balto. Balto is firing his M-16 when he hears someone running up to him. He twists his head and sees that it's Star.

"Corporal, what is it?"

"Sir, Nikki needs you."

Balto then jumps up and sprints towards Nikki. As he gets there, he sees a soldier next to Nikki bleeding out. He then crouches down in front of Nikki.

"Corporal, what do you need?"

"Sir, we have to retreat. We're getting wasted out here, sir."

Balto is about to respond when a bullet strikes him in his right shoulder. He goes down onto his back and he feels as if time has slowed down. He also notices his shoulder is burning and it's starting to feel wet.

"Master sergeant Balto is down. Get a fucking medic over here now damn it!"

Balto's vision starts to become blurry and Nikki starts patting the side of his face to keep him awake.

"Don't go to sleep, sir. Stay wake. Focus on my voice."

Balto starts to close his eyes, but forces them open. He stares at Nikki and sees Corporal Star and Sergeant Kaltag rushing over to him. Then, as if God wanted to keep them alive, they hear a message over the radio.

"Alpha Team, this is Bravo Team. We are moving on your position now."

"Alpha Team, this is Charlie Team. We are coming to your position as we speak. Just hold on a bit longer."

Nikki then picks up the radio.

"Bravo, Charlie, this is Alpha Team. Alpha lead KIA and we have wounded men."

"Let me speak to Master Sergeant Balto."

"Master Sergeant Balto has been shot. We need assistance NOW!"

"Understood Alpha. Coming to relieve your position now."

"Understood."

Nikki then hands the radio to the radioman, Jack. He then turns to Balto, Kaltag, and Star.

"We're finally getting help for once. Fucking hate the brass up in command for sending Alpha Team out on the suicide missions."

"Shut the hell up and put pressure on Balto's wound, dipshit."

"Sorry, sir."

Balto's vision is fading into darkness and in the distance, he hears vehicles approaching.

"Bravo Team is here. We can get the hell out of here."

"Medic, get over here, NOW!"

A medic turns around and starts to run towards the group and sees Balto lying on the ground.

"Sir, you're going to make-"

"Shut up and do your job."

The medic then injects morphine into Balto's arm. All of Balto's pain seems to just disappear.

"We need to get him to the Humvee right away."

"Understood. Men, give us some cover fire."

All the men who are able start to fire at the terrorists. Kaltag, Nikki, and Star and the medic pick up Balto.

"Keep him balanced. Last thing he needs is one of his limbs being dislocated."

The other three nod and start to carry him to the Humvee. They get to the Humvee ten minutes later and Star opens the back right door and they lay Balto on the back seat. All of them get inside and Kaltag mans the turret while Star drives.

* * *

At the same time, Bravo Team is rendezvousing with Alpha and Charlie Team. Bravo finally meets up with the pinned down Alpha Team and Charlie arrives three minutes later. Alpha Team then retreats to their vehicles while carrying the wounded men. The other two squads start to push the terrorists back.

* * *

At Victory Base, Alpha Team has just arrived. In the infirmary, Balto is writing a letter to Jenna. The letter goes:

_To my truest love,_

_I do not want to worry you, I am perfectly fine. When this  
letter reaches you, you will have already heard the news  
that I was wounded in combat. Well, I just want to let you  
know that I am perfectly fine and that I will make a full  
recovery within three weeks. I promise that I will make it  
back to you in one piece.  
Love, your forever faithful husband,  
Balto_

He then folds it up and hands it to the nurse.

"Can you put it in the mail delivery bags, please?"

"Sure thing, hun."

His letter, like Kaltag's, Nikki's, and Star's, is going to Nome, Alaska.

* * *

After three weeks, Balto, Kaltag, Nikki, Star, and the rest of Alpha Team, prepare to head out to Baghdad again to clear out an LZ and to take hold of the capital.

And so starts a new destiny for our four brave heroes. But their beginnings were flared up when they decided to fight. May God watch out for the true heroes of America, not the ones who poison our minds with lies and false promises, but the ones who fight and shed their blood for America and her people. Amen for all those who died for our freedom and amen for those who still fight for America.


End file.
